Ghostly
by Sandra S
Summary: A case out of control, a spy in the shadows, a worried Mac and Harm a ghost? The final Chapters are up!
1. Strange feelings

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note: Set before 'Need to Know' - and the rest of season 8 isn't a factor of any kind in this story too. It's more an 'original' JAG-story and features a good deal of Harm/Mac-shipper.

IMPORTANT WARNING:

In some chapters will be references to 09-11, to the war against terrorism and to the direct threats to the United States.

IF THIS UPSETS YOU PLEASE STOP READING!

I've tried to handle everything with respect and don't want to offend anybody.

* * *

Everything was a white blur. The white nothing seemed to spin around, frightening movement behind its clouds. Commander Harmon Rabb swayed, blinked and - stood in the bullpen of JAG headquarters.

* * *

-** JAG Headquarters, Thursday, late afternoon**

Harm shook his head. 'What was that?' He looked around. Nothing white, nothing spinning. And he was standing in the middle of the bullpen like a fool. With a sigh he continued his way and approached Petty Officer Jason Tiner sorting files on Harriet's desk.

"Tiner, where are the files I've asked for?"

Tiner didn't bother to look up. He seemed to be totally occupied by his work.

"Tiner? Tiner!" Harm repeated, getting louder every time. Still no reaction.

"Petty Officer, I'm talking to -" He was interrupted by Mac darting out of her office.

"Tiner!"

Immediately Tiner lifted his head. "Yes, Ma'am?"

Harm snorted. "Hey, Mac, what's your secret - oh!" He barely managed to get out of her way as she reached the desk, nearly knocking him down. She spared no look at him. He shook his head in wonder. 'What have I done now?'

"Have you heard anything of Commander Rabb?" Her serious question puzzled him. He laughed weakly.

"I'm here, Mac. You should really watch -"

"No, Ma'am, I'm sorry. Should I try his cell phone?" Tiner frowned.

"Tiner!" yelled Harm.

"He turned it off. I've tried more than twenty times during the last hour but all I got is the 'not available' speech." Mac's voice was trembling slightly.

"Okay. That's it. It may have been funny but enough is enough." Harm stepped forward and grabbed Mac's arm. Or better: He tried to. His fingers went through the uniform and the flesh without resistance.

"Oh, God!" Harm stumbled backwards. And through the next desk. He was too shocked for another scream. His heart suddenly pounded in his throat. He felt cold sweat on his forehead.

"What - what's this?" he whispered. "A dream - it has to be a dream! Yes, a nightmare! Sure a nightmare! Come on, Harm, wake up! I have to wake up!"

"Admiral on deck," shouted somebody.

"At ease," growled Admiral AJ Chegwidden. He caught a look at Mac's worried expression and walked over to her and the Petty Officer.

"Colonel, is there a problem?"

Harm inched forward and felt for the desk. Nothing. He could see his hand disappear in the surface but it was like grabbing into foggy air. He pulled his hand back and stared at it.

"Well, yes, Sir. Commander Rabb should have returned more than two hours ago for a meeting. He didn't call. His cell phone is turned off, no voicemail either. I even called his home number and left a message on the machine but there was no reaction too. I'm ... I'm getting really worried, Admiral. I ... there's something wrong, I - I feel it."

Harm turned around and tried to touch the next chair. He got exactly the same result.

Admiral Chegwidden took a close look at the woman in front of him. He knew about Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and her 'feelings' but he wasn't very fond of this subject. Sometimes a good CO had to look the other way or it would be no good for anybody. But he couldn't ignore her now. She would never have mentioned it, if it wasn't really bothering her. And two hours overdue were too much, even for Commander Rabb.

"Which case is he working on?"

With a look of horror Harm stared down. In his mind was a vision of him, sinking down, falling deeper and deeper until he was caught somewhere in the ground, helpless, hopeless ... he quickly dropped that thought.

Commander Sturgis Turner had quietly joined the group and cleared his throat now.

"Petty Officer Randy Carmichael. The bar-fight. Commander Rabb wanted to try and find a witness of the incident. Admiral, may I suggest ... I could check some hospitals and police-stations. Maybe the Commander has had an accident."

"Accident?" asked Harm terrified. "Oh, God, please, this cannot happen. This is - like a very bad mystery movie!"

The former SEAL saw Mac blanch at Turner's words but holding her composure. He stifled a deep sigh and nodded.

"Permission granted, Commander. Colonel, no stunts, I want you to have a good look into this case and find Rabb but one missing officer is enough. Understood?"

Mac came to attention. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Dismissed." Chegwidden suddenly realized his surroundings, swallowed another sigh and returned to his office.

Harm stared once more at his hands, turning them up and down. He tapped at his chest, his head. No problem. He could feel the material of his uniform under his hands. He pinched himself. Ouch.

Mac looked at Turner. "I start right away, Mac. It shouldn't take long to get some results."

"I hope so, Sturgis. I'm in Harm's office."

"I'm here, Mac." Suddenly Harm was afraid of his own voice. "I'm here. And I think, I'm - I'm a ... ghost."


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**- JAG Headquarters, nearly one hour later**

Mac rubbed her eyes and sat back in Harm's desk chair. She put her hands down and glared angry at the piles of paper in front of her. With Manetti and some other lawyers investigating cases out of town, Singer sent away to the Seahawk, Bud again in hospital for a three-days check and Harriet on leave during that time ... there was more than enough work for the remaining staff. She didn't dare thinking of her own desk or the files on the chairs, not to mention the files on the floor ... So she really didn't blame Harm for the mess in his office. But she couldn't find that damned Carmichael-file!

"Damn you, Harm. Why did you have to take all with you? I wasted forty-seven minutes for nothing!" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I can't remember leaving the office. I can't remember what I've done afterwards. Lord, I can't even remember the case itself!" murmured Harm quietly. He had watched his partner getting more and more frantic the last hour. But that was the only thing he was able to do: Stand and watch. He couldn't touch anything. He couldn't say anything, at least nothing she was able to hear. He couldn't lean against the wall because he was falling through it (it nearly caused him a heart-attack, just the floor seamed to be as solid as before this nightmare began - his back still hurt like hell). He waved his hands in despair.

"I'm getting insane here!" he yelled suddenly. Mac shivered and looked around but he didn't notice it. "I can't do anything to help you - to help me!"

His phone rang. Mac picked up the receiver.

"Judge Advocate General, Colonel Mackenzie's speaking ... Hello?" The line went dead.

Mac hung up and eyed the phone carefully. She frowned then got up and left the office, Harm directly at her tail. She walked over to Tiner debating with Commander Turner.

"Tiner, were there any ... strange ... phone calls for Commander Rabb today? I mean phone calls you can't link to a case? Or somebody wanted to talk to the Commander but give no name or reason?"

"No, Ma'am." Then he thought again and swallowed. "Uhm, well, Ma'am - maybe yes, Ma'am."

Two - actually three - startled glares aimed at him. The young man blushed.

"Petty Officer Lee mentioned two calls for the Commander. A man wanted to speak to him and hung up when told he's not available." He saw the expression on Mac's face. "Ma'am, I'm sorry. I didn't - I haven't thought straight. I'm very sorry," he repeated.

Harm circled the small group. "You better be! Where is Lee?" he muttered.

Mac took a clearing breath. "It's okay, Tiner, I should have asked earlier. Where is Petty Officer Lee?"

Tiner looked even more crumbled. "She left early today. She's on vacation tomorrow and wanted to catch a plane."

Mac cursed in a low voice. "Did she mention the time of the phone calls?"

"I think, she said something about half past one and four o'clock. The last call came just before she left."

Mac shared a quick glance with Turner. "I need to talk to the Admiral."

* * *

**- Admiral Chegwidden's office**

"Half past one," repeated Chegwidden slowly, thinking over Mac's report. "And your meeting was arranged for three o'clock. I don't like that."

Harm paced the room behind Mac and Turner.

"Oh, I don't like that either. I'm just glad the hospitals and the police haven't found my body yet. On the other hand ... hanging in the air like this isn't very funny."

"Somebody was already searching for the Commander, Sir. Admiral, I want to talk to Petty Officer Carmichael and then visit the bar where the incident happened. I've already arranged that I'm allowed to see him immediately. But first I'm planning to check Commander Rabb's apartment. Maybe he returned there and then something happened."

Chegwidden tapped his fingers and looked between the two lawyers back and forth. Finally he came to a decision.

"Permission granted. But Commander Turner is going with you. And Colonel -" he raised his voice to stop Mac who started to object, "- don't tell me you can handle this on your own because I know that. But as I said earlier: One missing officer is more than enough!"

"Yes, Sir!" Both Officers stood at attention, turned and left, an invisible Navy Pilot in tow.

Harm was relieved. He wouldn't have liked the thought of Mac running into danger. She sure was able to protect herself but to know Turner at her side was somehow comforting. He followed them into the elevator, weakly eying the floor of the cabin. But it was no problem to ride down with them. Actually he was able to sit in the back seat of the car too, but he had to slip through the door to get there. The hairs on his neck stood for the next five miles after this experience.

They rode in silence until they reached Harm's apartment. The two - well, actually three - lawyers climbed up the steps and knocked several times at the door. Dead silence was the only answer. Harm considered briefly walking in but voted against it. Instead, he turned around and froze. The shadow of a human being touched the top of the stairs leading up to the next floor. Somebody was hiding there.

"Mac!" Harm whispered scared. "Sturgis! Look there! Damn it, can't you see that!"

The shadow moved back a few inches without a sound.

"We better go and see Carmichael now," Turner suggested gently. Mac nodded but remained standing.

"Mac, go!" pleaded Harm. "Please, you have to go!"

Mac snapped out of her musing and slowly started down the steps. The shadow came forward again.

"Hurry, Mac, damn you!" Harm panicked. He ran upstairs to face the owner of the shadow. "Don't come near her! Or I will - YOU!"

The two officers left the house and at the sound of the door closing behind them Clayton Webb bent over the rail and made sure he was now alone in the staircase.

* * *

To be continued ...


	3. Searching

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**- Harm's apartment, early evening**

"You!" screamed Harm once more. Fuming he got into the spy's face. "You are behind this! What have you done? Set me up again?"

Totally unaware of the enraged lawyer Webb went downstairs and reached the door of the apartment. Looking both ways he took out a small case. He picked the lock in less than thirty seconds.

"Harm, Harm," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm just glad Palmer is locked away in Leavenworth."

Harm opened and shut his mouth several times but wasn't able to utter a single word. He barely managed to slip in behind the spy before the door was closed. There were many things he considered this man to be able to do - picking a lock had never been on the list. At least not in such an easy, casual manner.

Webb carefully made his way through the dark flat and peered out of the window. Satisfied he returned to the door and flipped on the light. Then he just stood there and took in the room.

"Oh, yeah, feel at home!" scoffed Harm regaining his composure. "You want something to drink? And I think there's still some tofu in the fridge. - Hey, what's so funny ... what's wrong?"

The spy had stridden down the living room, past the bed and into the bathroom. For a moment a smile had tugged at the corner of his mouth but was now replaced by a frown. Harm joined him and peered over his shoulder. A white uniform shirt was left to soak in the sink, a big reddish mark clearly visible.

Harm gasped. "Jesus! Is it ... blood?"

"Cranberry juice," stated Webb flatly.

"What?!"

Webb shook his head. "I owe you a shirt, Harm. But why -?"

He let the sentence hang, turned and walked out before the stunned lawyer could react. Unfortunately Harm was standing in his way.

"Ooooh, I hate this!" yelped Harm after the other man had gone right through him.

He was still shivering as he returned to the living room. But then a new wave of rage washed over him. The spy was listening to his answering machine!

The first message was from his mother - she reminded him of his promise to visit her soon.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm a little bit tied down here at the moment," Harm mumbled ruefully.

The second message was a male voice, recorded at 19 minutes to two: "Commander Rabb? I've thought over the things you've said and I ... I think there's something you should know. Please, call me back. Here's my phone number."

"Shit! Why can't people just start with their names?" Webb hit the stop button and replayed the message. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Webb. I need a name to this phone number."

While the agent dictated the figures, Harm paced the room.

"Who the hell is this? I've never heard that voice before. And what have I said to him?"

Webb closed his cell phone and Harm came to stand at his side as he played the next message. His brows raised in surprise.

"Harm, sorry I had to cut you off, but that other call was important. Pick up the phone. Harm? Look, we need to talk. Call me on my cell phone and please - PLEASE do what I've said and stay away from there."

"We talked on the phone? Here? How did you know I was at home? And what did you mean with 'stay away from there'? Where shouldn't I go?" Harm looked curious at the man next to him. Webb scowled at the phone like it was an enemy.

Harm frowned and nodded slowly. "You weren't surprised to see that shirt. Cranberry juice - how did you know that?" The next call interrupted his thoughts.

"Harm, it's me - Mac. Please call me back as soon as you get this message!"

"Mac," he whispered softly. He smiled absent minded.

The machine beeped and played the last message. Webb's voice once again, this time clearly worried. "Harm, you're there? Call me back immediately!"

Silence filled the room after the machine stopped. Webb closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked suddenly very tired.

"Damn it, Harm. What have you done?"

"I wish I'd know," answered Harm honestly.


	4. More searching

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**- Clayton Webb's car, somewhere in Washington**

"Why did you have to delete all messages?" Harm grumbled still angry from the passenger seat. "What was your visit for? Erase the evidence? I can't believe it you've actually worn those transparent 'spy'-gloves! Avoiding fingerprints?"

Webb, unaware of his sulky company, concentrated on the traffic and his cell phone.

"Yeah, I've got that. Peter Callahan."

"Callahan, Peter Callahan? I can't remember that guy," Harm mused aloud.

"You're sure of the address? I'll remind you of that. No, I know where ... Okay. Anything else? Navy? Why did they sack him?"

"We sacked him?"

"Then find out! I don't care how! Just move your ass! No, I can't use my usual source. Because there are probably some people waiting to hit me!"

Harm grinned. "You can bet on that!"

"What do you think is the reason for this mess?! What do you mean - 'when was the last time I've had something to eat'?! Get me the information!" Webb slammed the phone down.

"God, Harm, I'm going to strangle you with my own hands if you're still alive!" He exhaled with a deep sigh. "You better be. And maybe he's right." He gave the car a sharp turn to the side and stopped.

Harm joined him on the pavement. "Remind me to feed you well the next time we're working together. Ah, where are you going? Don't get me wrong, but I hope you're not going to sit in a restaurant while I'm somewhere out there, presumably dead and ... Webb? Don't tell me you're going in there. Webb? W - Webb?! - A hamburger?! You're buying a HAMBURGER?!"

Stunned he watched the spy walking back to the car, chewing busily.

"What happened to 'the first soft shell crab of the season'?" He shook his head in wonder. "Things will never be the same again. A hamburger. And a milkshake!"

* * *

**- Outside Peter Callahan's flat, 30 minutes later -**

Webb knocked for the second time and kept knocking for the next minutes. Harm watched with growing amusement. He brought his mouth near Webb's ear.

"I know how stubborn you are, but it seems our friend isn't at home. You're going to hurt your hand."

A door opened to the left and an old woman peer out. She gave Webb's clothes a quick look and licked her lips. The spy stopped knocking and nailed her with a stare.

"He's not in there," the woman finally announced. She licked her lips again.

Webb raised a brow. "You know where I can find him?"

The woman shrugged. "Maybe."

With a blank expression Webb fished a bill out of his pocket and held it up. The woman's eyes were drawn by the money. She reached for it but Webb shook his head.

"The bar. Down the street."

Webb gave her the bill. "Have you seen a Navy Officer today? Tall, dark hair, handsome?"

"Oh, thank you, Webb. It must have been killing you to say that." Harm grinned widely.

"Maybe." There were almost dollar marks visible in the woman's eyes.

Webb took another bill out.

"Yes."

"When?"

She tried to grab the bill. "This afternoon. Around half past two." The money disappeared into her pocket.

Webb started to leave but turned back once more. "The bar. He usually goes there?"

She smirked, saw the look in his eyes and changed her mind. "Yes." The door closed and they heard the sound of the lock.

"Well, that was that." Webb sighed and went downstairs. Harm followed closely. They walked down the almost dark street, guided by the flashing lights of neon signs. The dirty, greasy looking entrance of the bar wasn't very inviting.

Webb considered the surroundings and grimaced.

Harm shrugged. "You have to see things positive. It can't get much worse now. Right?"

After taking a deep breath the spy reached for the door. It opened before he could touch it and he found himself nose to nose with Sarah Mackenzie.

"Uh-oh, I've said nothing," gasped Harm.

* * *

To be continued ...


	5. Coming closer

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Webb!" hissed Mac.

"Mac," responded Webb quietly. And after looking over her shoulder: "Commander Turner." He stepped back giving them room to leave the bar. "Quick work."

His sarcasm was lost on Mac. Harm watched with a good deal of amusement as she got right into the spy's face.

"What - have - you - involved - Harm - into - this - time?" Taking a step forward with every word she drove Webb backwards until he was caught against the next car.

"I suppose you've talked to Callahan? Fill me in."

Harm shook his head at the spy's response. "Be careful, Clay. Don't mess with this very angry Marine Colonel or you regret it."

"Where's Harm?" Mac's voice was cold and sharp. Webb looked her straight in the eyes.

"I don't know." He held up a hand to stop her as she took a deep breath. "But I'm trying to find him. Look, I can go in there and ask probably the same questions you did a few minutes ago but what for. Tell me what you've found out and safe us the time."

Mac just glared at him. He sighed.

"Okay. There's another bar, the 'Two For One' in Baltimore. A place frequently visited by crewmen of Navy ships. Two days ago there was a heavy fight during the night - it ended with one man in hospital and an arrested Petty Officer. Young Randy Carmichael is swearing by every saint he was provoked and - lucky boy - he got a lawyer absolutely determined to find out the truth. Said lawyer talked to some witnesses, including dear Mister Callahan. The first time not very successful, but after a while the charm of our lawyer sank in and dear Mister Callahan decided to lighten his conscience and phoned our lawyer. Well, I know dear Mister Callahan was sacked out of the Navy because of being drunk while being on duty. I guess, he wasn't happy and longed for revenge - and his target may have been a certain person or the Navy itself. So he provoked a fight in that mentioned bar which brings us back to young innocent Randy Carmichael. Everything right so far?"

Mac narrowed her eyes at him but nodded. "Not the Navy itself. Carmichael mentioned him that's why we came here. But carry on."

Webb gently moved to the side and brought some distance between him and the two JAG officers. He seemed perfectly in control.

"I'm still guessing here. Harm talked a second time to Callahan but never returned to JAG headquarters. His cell phone is turned off, he hasn't called by himself and neither the police nor any hospital has heard anything so it's very unlikely he has had an accident. So what are the possibilities? Callahan must have said something and that caused him to go somewhere and then something unexpected happened." Webb paused and tilted his head. "What has Callahan told you, Mac?"

Holding his breath Harm turned to his partner. Mac chewed her lower lip and exchanged a look with Turner. Coming to a decision she gave Webb a short nod.

"Nice guessing, Webb. But Callahan wasn't alone as he set up the fight. He told Harm about his buddy and he went to see him too."

It was Webb's turn to narrow his eyes. "Where?"

"A few blocks south of the 'Two For One'."

Webb groaned and looked up in the sky for help. Mac grabbed his arm.

"What? What is it, Webb? You tell me immediately what you're hiding from me or I'm going to do something very unfriendly!" she snarled. Turner stood next to her glaring at the spy. Harm took the other side and crossed his arms.

Webb met Mac's angry gaze and slowly shook his head.

"Mac, the only thing I can tell you is the same I told Harm: Stay away from there. This is a matter of National Security and nothing else. And if he had listened to me just once, he wouldn't be missing."

Mac used a word neither man had expected her to know. "YOU'VE TALKED TO HARM?! DAMN YOU, CLAYTON WEBB, I'M TIRED OF YOUR GAMES! MY PARTNER IS MISSING AND I WON'T -"

"Jesus, Mac, can't you shout a bit louder? I don't think they've heard you in the next town!" Webb freed his arm and jumped backwards. The anger of the earlier evening returned and without shouting but in a voice sharp as a knife he continued: "I'm sorry, Harm's missing. I really am. But you should know the meaning of the term 'National Security' these days! If you continue running around like this, like Harm, you're going to endanger not only yourself and Commander Turner but also several undercover agents of FBI and CIA, not to mention a lot of civilians!"

The three JAG officers stared at him in shocked silence. Before they could recover Webb's cell phone rang.

"Yes!" He listened a few seconds then covered his eyes with his free hand. "Repeat that." He listened some more. "Tell me that's a joke."

Mac and Turner shared puzzled looks. The spy nodded in silence, gave a few grunts in response and seemed ready to explode. But his voice was deadly cold when he spoke again.

"I'm there as fast as I can. What? His car? Yes, I know he went there. Don't ask."

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and considered the two officers in front of him. Mac shook her head.

"Don't even think about it," she ordered. He just shrugged.

"Get into your car and follow me."


	6. Finding but

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**- Baltimore, South of the 'Two For One', late evening**

It had been a frightening ride through the night. Webb had driven like mad and Turner barely managed to keep him in sight. In fact, they lost contact once because of a red traffic-light, bringing up some dirty Marine and Navy curses. But after some unnerving moments they'd found a slowly driving Webb in front of them, accelerating hard when they'd closed the gap.

The area obviously well known to him, Webb led them through some narrow streets and then parked at the side. They followed his lead and got out of their car. Harm sighed deeply. He almost got used to the feeling. Almost.

As they approached Webb, he gave them a glare.

"You owe me," was all he said.

Setting a quick pace he walked around some corners until they saw the flashing lights of a great amount of police cars, fire trucks and ambulances. People were running back and forth, shouting at each other. Police officers in uniform were holding back spectators standing across the street; the air was humming of excited voices. And above all that hung the smell of gun powder and smoke, coming from the smoldering rests of a building in the center of the crowd.

"Jesus," Mac gasped at the sight. "What happened here?"

Webb gave no direct response. He motioned them into a blind alley.

"Wait here. I mean it! Don't move or I have you arrested within a minute." The expression on his face was enough to convince the JAG officers of his seriousness. Mac scowled but nodded.

She and Turner watched as Webb slipped through the chain of policemen, approached a tall man with a FBI-vest and immediately started a quite but furious argument.

Mac snorted. "That's truly Webb."

She addressed Turner without taking her eyes off the two men. "What do you think had happened here?"

Turner shrugged. "It looks like an operation gone to hell. Something important or FBI and CIA wouldn't have been working together."

Harm hadn't paid much attention to them the last minutes. Since they'd arrived here, he had a strange feeling that became more and more urgent the longer he stayed. He walked slowly deeper into the blind alley.

"I was here before," he whispered to himself. "I was here. And not long ago."

He reached a dark gate and nearly jumped back. He could feel goose bumps on his skin. And suddenly he knew.

"I'm here. Oh God, Mac, I'm here." His voice raised in panic as he stared at the entrance.

"Mac?" Turner looked worried. "Mac? You're all right? You're white as a sheet."

Mac shivered and turned to look into the blind alley. She tried twice before she got the words out.

"He's here. Harm's here, Sturgis."

"It's locked." Turner pulled once more at the gate, bringing his whole weight in. The gate resisted another second then abruptly opened, nearly sending him to the ground.

"Wow! Well, it's not."

Mac didn't bother to answer. She simply walked into the darkness and looked around, pointing with a small flashlight. Turner followed at her heels but wisely didn't try to hold her back.

Harm hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to go in there. He was too afraid of what they might find. But he also wanted to protect Mac. Not that he really could do anything in his current appearance - but ... Sighing he stepped forward and followed his two friends into the darkness.

Carefully they made their way through a big room.

"Seemed to be kind of a garage," commented Turner. "I wonder -" He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Suddenly the ceiling lights were turned on and caused the three of them to jump in surprise.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" a very angry Webb hissed from the gate. "I told you to stay put!"

"Are you insane?" Turner barked back. The evening had taken its toll on his nerves too. The two men came toe to toe and glared at each other. Before they could engage in a fist-fight, Mac interjected without even looking at them.

"Harm's here."

Webb frowned. "How do you know?"

Turner shook his head. "Don't ask this question."

Webb looked back to him and opened his mouth.

"Mister Webb," said Turner in earnest. "Believe me. You don't want to know."

The expression on Webb's face was priceless but nobody was in the mood to laugh.

Harm had moved on during the short discussion and stood now in front of a not too big opening in the floor. The bottom of the pit was hidden in shadows. Breathing became suddenly very difficult. He more felt than saw Mac reaching his side.

"I'm here," He whispered once more. "I'm down there."

Mac pointed her flashlight down and gave a strangled sound as the light hit a prone figure. Golden wings shimmered softly. The dead color of dry blood appeared black against a white uniform.

"Mac?!" Turner and Webb ran over and pulled her back as she was about to jump into the pit. They exchanged a horrified look after a glance down at the motionless body.

"Let me go!" Mac screamed. "It's Harm! I have to ... he's hurt!"

She struggled and pushed Webb away but Turner didn't let go even as she nearly slapped him in the face.

Webb regained his balance and grabbed her arm again.

"Don't be stupid. What do you want to do? Break your neck in that skirt? Think straight!"

His pointed look at her clothes detracted Mac long enough for him to give Turner a sharp nod. Who turned, jumped into the pit and nearly slipped in the oil mud.

"Let go. I have to give him a light," Mac pressed through gritted teeth. Webb looked her straight in the eyes, nodded and stepped back. He didn't make a comment about the trembling light cone.

Turner quickly examined the lifeless body. Then he looked up. Harm slowly stepped back. Fear formed a lump in his throat.

"He's been stabbed. It doesn't look good. But he's still alive."

"Oh, God." Harm felt his knees buckle. Heavily he sat down while Mac pressed a hand against her mouth to stifle a sob and Webb ran off for help.

* * *

To be continued ...


	7. Waiting

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**- Bethesda Naval Hospital, near midnight**

Admiral AJ Chegwidden stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. He looked around and walked over to the waiting area where Colonel Mackenzie was sitting on a chair, hands tightly clasped together. Commander Turner stood near by, watching her. He was unaware of the third figure standing in the corridor.

Harm turned and watched his CO approaching the little group. He was still feeling numb, floored by the chain of events over the last few hours.

After they had discovered his body, everything had happened in a head spinning rush. The medics had worked with serious faces. Webb had arranged a helo-transport to Bethesda. Mac had fiercely insisted on being on the ride and nobody had been brave enough to tell her no. As soon as they'd arrived at the hospital a lot of doctors and nurses had taken possession of his body and wheeled him away, leaving Mac and the rest of himself behind.

And now they were here. Waiting. Hoping.

"Colonel? How is he?" Chegwidden addressed the sitting woman in a low voice. Her ashen face startled him.

"Admiral." Mac rose to her feet and cleared her throat in an attempt to make her own voice steady. She fought tears back. "He's still in surgery. They refuse to tell us anything. But he was stabbed in the chest and maybe got some trauma - the fall into the pit must have been heavy. He was obviously lying there for several hours until we found him."

Seeing her lips trembling slightly, Chegwidden turned to face Commander Turner.

"Where's Webb? What did happen?" His low growl promised nothing good for the absent spy.

Turner sighed. He knew the admiral wouldn't appreciate the story. Hell, he certainly didn't. He'd had to start shouting before the spy had told him anything - and after a few sentences he'd understood why. He had turned it over and over in his head as he had driven the car to Bethesda but its screwed irony was still bothering him.

"He had to stay there. It's really a pretty mess. But he gave me 'the short version' as he called it."

"Well?" Chegwidden crossed his arms. Mac tried to concentrate because she hadn't heard the story too and even Harm moved closer.

Turner sighed again. "Well, the short version is this: The CIA learnt that a terrorist with certain connections was planning to sneak into the country for a meeting with some of his fellows. They wanted to take out the whole group so they worked with the FBI and set a trap. They observed their meeting point: The 'Two For One'."

"A bar full of military? Were they crazy?" asked Chegwidden shaking his head.

"Webb called it brilliant because -"

"- No one would expect a terrorist group in a bar like that," Mac ended the sentence her mind was still working excellent. Harm just nodded to himself. "But we do now."

"Exactly. Well, all went fine but then Callahan started his little crusade against the Navy or better Petty Officer Carmichael - as we reported to you, Sir, before we left him and met Webb - and in the end Commander Rabb showed up at the bar. And - uhm - you know his style of questioning."

"Oh yes!" Two heads nodded up and down in unison.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Harm asked indignantly, finally waking up. Of course nobody paid attention.

"The FBI had somebody working undercover in the bar. Things were running out of control and they wanted him out - well, it seems Harm got a glass of cranberry juice over his uniform."

Harm groaned.

"After he left the agent called his superior, his superior called his boss and his boss recognized the name and called Mister Webb. Then Webb called Commander Rabb at home and tried to hold him back. But they were interrupted and when Webb tried to call again he wasn't able to reach him because he went to see Callahan again. He found out about Callahan's friend, went to see him and ... unfortunately the terrorists had rooms in that area too."

Mac looked away understanding dawning. "Webb's reaction when we told him ..."

"... A few blocks south of the 'Two For One', yes. Mister Webb thinks the terrorists felt threatened as they saw Harm for the second time this day - and attacked him."

A few seconds was silence. Then Mac shook her head.

"That would explain how he ended up in that garage - but not how this building went up in flames."

"That is really kind of a bad joke." Turner shook his head in wonder. "Apparently a couple was arguing pretty loud and some neighbors felt annoyed. They called the police."

"Oh God ... with some very nervous terrorists in the neighborhood."

"Yeah. The FBI team wasn't able to get in before they shot one of the police officers but the other managed to run out and request backup. It ended in a bloody gun-fight and finally a part of the building blew up."

"Explosives?"

"No. It seems somebody hit a gas pipe. It's a miracle but while the whole thing caused several injured there are only three people dead and two of them have been terrorists. The fallout is going to be heavy nonetheless."

"What a mess," said Harm slowly and rubbed a hand over his face.

"What a mess," Mac's voice came as an echo. "I can't believe it but it happened all by chance! If Harm dies it will be - coincidence!"

The men could see how she was fighting for control. Chegwidden rested a hand upon her shoulder.

"He's not dead now and you know as good as I do - it's nearly impossible to get rid of Commander Harmon Rabb junior."

Mac smiled through her tears. "Like chewing gum at the sole of your shoe, Admiral?"

He smiled back. "Just like that."

"Thank you very much. I think I've heard that before," muttered Harm to himself.

They settled down and started waiting again. Time seemed to creep instead of running with its normal speed.

Harm paced slowly back and forth. He couldn't help but fearing the end of this. He had been injured before but this time ... this time it was different. Darker. He glanced over to his partner sitting awfully still and staring a hole in the ground. He had always known she was caring a lot for him. He just never realized completely how much. Despite Russia - twice actually - and her canceled wedding with Brumby. He never wanted to. What a coward he had been. What a fool. And now it was too late. Too late to tell her how he was feeling. Why he had denied those feelings to everyone including himself.

Harm stared down the corridor. Somewhere there was his body and the hospital staff was fighting to rescue him. To keep him alive. And he got the frightening impression they were losing the fight. He suddenly felt light headed and a kind of nausea. Turning he looked again at the women who was his partner over the last years and made a decision. Taking a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and walked up to her. Kneeling in front of her he considered his next words and decided just to go for it.

"Mac -" he had to clear his throat, "Sarah - I know I should have ... should have said this long ago and ... and now it's too late and I ... But I just have to say that aloud ... just once."

He paused and looked deep into her incredible brown eyes, the eyes he had adored since the first time he saw them. First because they were so much like Diane's but then - because they were Mac's.

Her lips moved a little and slowly she lifted her gaze and seemed to look directly into his eyes, seemed to look straight into his very heart. She was drawing him like a magnet.

"Sarah," he whispered their lips just inches away. "I never said this. Never admitted it to myself but ... I do. Now and forever whatever that means now: I do love you."

"Harm ..." A tear was forming in Mac's eye. She opened her clenched hands reaching out for him -

"Coffee, Mac?"

Harm sat down hard and Mac nearly fell off the chair in surprise. She had a startled look at the plastic cup with coffee held under her nose and then up to Turner's concerned face.

"I - uh - yes, thank you, Sturgis."

Harm slowly came onto his feet silently cursing his old friend for his bad timing. Had she really seen him in this short moment? Had she really heard him?

"Colonel? You're all right?" Chegwidden joined them. Mac forced a smile.

"Yes, Sir. As much as possible -" she stopped mid-sentence. The men followed the direction of her horrified look and saw a doctor approach them.

Harm stepped back. He suddenly felt dizzy. A white cloud blurred his sight for a moment and he wasn't able to hear the first exchange of words because of the rushing sound in his ears.

"... is he?" Mac's voice. The sound rose and fell making it impossible to hear more than fragments.

"... very serious ... lost a lot of blood ..."

"Mac!" He stretched out a hand like a drowning man but was unable to move his feet. He seemed to drift away from them. He couldn't see anymore.

"... but the luckiest man I've ever seen. It will take its time but ..."

"Sarah!" The white blur swept him away.


	8. Reset

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Sarah!"

"Now, now, Commander. Easy, everything is okay."

Harm blinked several times but his vision stayed blurred.

"Mac?"

"Commander Rabb, can you hear me?"

He realized that a male voice was talking to him. He tried to focus.

"Admiral?"

Now there was amusement in the voice. "No, but maybe one day. I'm Captain Nolan your doctor. You caused us a lot of trouble, Commander."

"Doctor? I'm in hospital?" Harm tried to sit up but groaned at the pain in his chest and back.

"Don't try to move now. You'll be pretty sore the next couple of weeks but you'll heal. Relax. You need to rest."

It was too difficult to resist. Harm drifted to sleep.

- Bethesda Naval Hospital, Harm's room, two days later

Harm groaned softly as he tried to find a comfortable position. His chest was aching, his back was sore and he had to move carefully because he was surrounded by a lot of tubes and medical equipment. But he was glad to be alive.

"The nurse found a vase for the flowers." Mac walked back into the room and put the bunch of flowers on the bedside table. "You've read the card?"

"Yes. Would you thank them all on Monday?" Harm flipped the card towards the flowers.

"Of course. You need another pillow?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Better than you would expect a man being stabbed by a terrorist a few days ago."

Mac's expression grew serious and she looked away. Harm swallowed a sigh.

"Hey, Mac, have you -" He was interrupted by a short knock at the door. Before either of them could answer it opened and Clayton Webb strode in.

"Morning, Harm. Mac," he greeted them with a nod.

"Webb. That's a surprise."

Webb put his hands in his pant pockets. "It is? Why?"

"Well ..." Harm was at a loss of words. Webb actually grinned.

"How are you? They think you'll live?"

"Webb!" Mac shook her head.

"What? I've got the trouble here. Haven't you read the newspapers?"

"Well, I can remember the headline 'Shootout in Baltimore - Gang of drug dealers arrested after battle with police' - who's idea was that?" replied Mac malicious.

"Better than 'Terrorists in our front garden'," shot Webb back. "And why bother anybody with a problem that is solved now. But you have no idea what's going on behind the scenes."

"Webb you're rude. You can't put it that way," Harm shook his head then looked uncomfortable, "That bad?"

"It's a battle of its own. Thank God my head is not at stake so far. But Harm you could do me a HUGE favor: Next time I ask you to stay away - just do it."

"I will," Harm said with a rueful smile.

Webb raised his brows and turned to Mac.

"You know the name of that drug? I may need it sometime."

Mac laughed out loud. It felt good.

"Hey, I really appreciate that you were looking for me, Clayton," Harm interjected. He had heard Mac's part of the story though the spy would probably never tell his one. "I mean, I missed the interesting part. The last thing I remember is that guy with the knife and after that - nothing."

"Well, Commander Turner nearly sprained his ankle as he jumped into the pit and you fell into it head over heels. But you're right, you owe me - again." Webb pointed at Mac. "And you do too."

Mac just snorted.

Harm smirked. "We'll see. I can invite you to lunch."

"Harm, be careful," Mac warned smiling. "That used to be expensive."

"Oh, I've thought about buying him a hamburger - and maybe a milkshake."

Harm really couldn't explain where that came from but while Mac laughed at his suggestion Webb's smile fell off his face for a moment. The spy recovered quickly and forced a short laugh.

"Now I know for sure you're drugged." He checked his watch. "I've got to go. Duty's calling."

He opened the door and stepped out into the corridor but gave Harm one last confused look over his shoulder.

Mac was still giggling. "Clayton Webb and a hamburger plus milkshake. What a nice picture."

Harm stared at her and nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah. What a nice picture."

Mac sensed that he wasn't talking about Webb anymore and got silent.

Harm cleared his throat. "I don't think I've told you how much I appreciate that you were looking for me too."

"Hey, we're partner, remember?" Mac saw the seriousness in his eyes and was suddenly very busy arranging the flowers on the bedside table.

Harm gently reached out and took her hand in his. He locked eyes with her.

"I mean it, Mac. Thank you very much."

She gulped. Her voice was just a whisper. "For what?"

Harm squeezed her hand. She could barely hear his answer.

"Thank you for caring."

* * *

The End.

Author's note: THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! It's a huge encouragement!


End file.
